clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peter879
__TOC__ -- Dps04 (Talk) 06:50, November 12, 2012 Files Hi Peter, I've noticed that you uploaded several file thumbs that were taken from the Club Penguin Wiki Network. As you didn't specify a proper attribution and didn't give them a credit, i've had to delete them. Also, these are images that exist in the wiki already, so you could use the existing ones and resize them, as in . In the future, if you are uploading images from other websites, please give them a credit. In addition, whenever uploading screenshots/images of CP, these are copyrighted files, and therefure you should choose the licensing "This is a screenshot or picture of Club Penguin or other game" from the upload dropdown. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:24, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi Peter, I have blocked you for one day for violating the Plagiarism policy. I suggest you read it, and abide by it so no further blocks should occur. The Shock of Hair page that you created was copied directly from the CPWN (clubpenguinwiki.info), as can be seen here and on CPWN's page. Not to mention, you had uploaded images from the CPWN without credit previously, and you were given a warning, which also violates the policy. If you have anymore questions, feel free to contact me or another admin. Thanks, Kallie Jo (talk) 15:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Custom Puffle Request Here you go! The other puffles can be downloaded from here. ~.-Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! RE:Game Files Hi Peter, The puffle items JSON file will probably be most helpful for finding unreleased puffle hats. You can access it by clicking here. {"puffle_item_id:" indicates a new item, and the page also includes puffle food items. If you'd like to view the SWF for it, which may or may not exist, just look at what comes right after ,"asset":" and before ","cost. Copy and paste that directly after this link. For example, the Shock of Hair puffle hat can be viewed here. In the future, note that we have a page with handy links to various JSON files which can contain unreleased content here. If this was a little confusing, please let me know and I'll try to explain it in a more simple way. Kallie Jo (talk) 14:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bat Puffle ingame sprite Hi Peter, The bat puffle is a custom image, so i can't truely get the same image without creating a custom version. But as for the snowman puffle, did you want the in-game version of the igloo sprites or the walk sprites? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:puffle pics Hi Peter, Here are the images that you've requested (forgot that the puffle bat was a transformation dance last year XP): Snowman Puffle walk sprite.png Bat Puffle transformation 2013 in game.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:14, September 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Pemission Hi Peter, For your first question, fanart images such as this should not be added to articles, but if Club Penguin releases, for instance, a sneak peek sketch of a cat puffle, you can upload this image and add it to the article. As for your other question, TNK is not an admin, though if you're not sure why some user says something about the rules, you can ask this user for a clarification, or contact an admin like you did here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:44, September 2, 2014 (UTC) P-P, it was discussed in chat, that's why I told him not to put it on the page. TheNintendoKing (talk) 14:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing RE:Releaced Hi Peter, The unreleased template is put there if the item has not been released yet; if there is no info about how to obtain it is available yet, that could be an indication to whether or not the item really is unreleased. But if you see a page where the template is placed but you know that the item is available (which i'm not sure about, as for these puffle hats), you could remove the template and expand the article, by including how and where it is available. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:03, September 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Mascots Hi Peter, These characters, although seen in-game, aren't actual mascots. These are known as sprite characters- known characters that are or were seen in-game and possibly had some sort of interaction with, but weren't real penguins, only a repeating animation in that particular place. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) re cj cheese it's just a bit of fun . Classified I.D (talk) 11:16, September 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Colours Hi Peter, For your first question, if you go to a color's article (e.g. Dark Black), there is a section with the color values, so you can find the full values there. As for the exclusive color, that was Arctic White, but according to the article, the color has become available to everyone due to the delay of the app's release. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:06, September 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Colour item id Hi Peter, The color id is the color item's id. It can be found at the clothing JSON file. By f00d i meant flood (based on the context). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:I dont understand Hi Peter, These are not real colors in Club Penguin (the game), and therefore have no IDs. As for Lavender, this ID is fake- probably from a private server- and therefore shall be removed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 02:38, September 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:O berries Hi Peter, These images both appear in the frozen drnks machine at the Pizza Parlor, and both on the Stage's exterior at the Plaza, which is named the "Puffle Berry Mall". I'm not really sure if they belong to that page at all, as there's no clear relation to O-Berries. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, September 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Green "S" Drink rename Hi Peter, Done (the Move option an be accessed via the dropdown of the Edit button btw). If you're about to make a page for each drink, i would recommend to join themm into a single article, since not much is really known about them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:24, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Types of O-Berrys Hi Peter, I checked these images, and it seems like they are joined with the background as a single shape. While it's possible to remove the paths around these shapes, to get a transparent background, this would only result parts of the berries visible, which isn't very efficient. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:38, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Licensing and File Names Hey, Peter. Thanks for all of your recent contributions. However, please remember to license your images. If an image you upload comes from Club Penguin, make sure to select the license: This is a screenshot or picture of Club Penguin or another game. Also, I've noticed that your file names just contain gibberish. Please choose more descriptive file names when naming your files. For example, you recently uploaded a picture of the types of O-Berries and a picture of the Frozen Drinks machine from the School & Skate Party. Rather than giving them incoherent names, you could've simply named them "Types of O-Berries" and "Frozen Drinks Machine", respectively. Please consider licensing and proper file names next time you upload images. Thanks, -- 18:03, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Grey Puffle Hi Peter, That gray color is used in certain files as a placeholder of some sort (like Old Blue, in some sense). If there's an error while loading resources, that gray puffle could be seen in the puffle interface, for instance. It's not a real puffle, though, and it's only a glitch. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:28, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Dem emoticons Im no Penguin Pal but I can answer your questions: The emoticon from Yahoo is here: http://c686819.r19.cf2.rackcdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/yahoo-messenger-icon-512x512.png The skull was removed due to people using it wrongly (for instance, pretending they are dead, or using to signify dislike for others) The Living Sled version of the surprised emoticon has never appeared in game as a useable emote. The crown and alternate stick-out-tongue emoticons were only seen as images at the April Fools Party 2010, and as for the different mad emote, I dont know really. Watatsuki (talk) 01:13, September 27, 2014 (UTC) rererere emotez They were only seen on the roulette in the right of this room: A Silly Place Also no problem... pink and yellow... puffle... guy... Watatsuki (talk) 01:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) 2spooky4sled The alternate surprised emoticon can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-5aHymcGhY at at about 25 seconds in. Its pretty much almost the exact same as the regular surprised emote but in grayscale (as the film is in black and white) although the eyes are slightly wider than the regular "color" version. Watatsuki (talk) 01:51, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Emoticons Hi Perter, To answer you questions: #Not really sure what that means #Some players used it in an offensive manner #It appeared in the video, not in the stage play or as an emoticon that players can use #They were only part of the slot machine in A Silly Place. Like the sled's surprised emoticon, they werent actual emoticons #I'm not really sure about why CP hasn't used it in-game. Maybe you can ask Polo on twitter Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:47, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Nice Board Hi, Peter879, Why, thank you. I tried my best! I used Paint.NET > http://getpaint.net, the skateboard Phineas99cp supplied, and an Aurora background to create my skateboard. I believe I may be beaten, though. There are alot of designs now, and all of them look fantastic! Again, thank you for the message! ;) User:Penguin Frost (talk) 00:04, September 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Puffle Creatures Hi Peter, I don't see in particular a reason to create/recreate delete pages about puffles that only appeared in an image or are unconfirmed. If there is not much info other than the possibility that a puffle could be more than a prop or part of a room background, perhaps it would be better to store all the known info (if available) in the Puffle Creatures page and its image. Otherwise, in most cases, the only true info from that article would be that that puffle was featured somewhere, and it might be used to spread rumors over the internet. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bird Puffle Hi Peter, On this case, perhaps it's unique. It's kinda vague but im not sure. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:22, October 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Ghost Puffle Hi Peter, Currently, the only swf file that contain these ghost puffles is the login screen. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:01, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hatz The hat I made with the sharks was a joke. The red and purple striped one is the actual hat. Watatsuki (talk) 12:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:New Puffles Hi Pete, As far as i know, Sandorl was the first to find them, by going through the scripts in the login swf file. Once you know the nae of a puffle, you can take a link to a swf of a puffle that you're aware of (e.g. a red puffle) an replace the file name with the new puffle's file name. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:17, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:New Puffles Hi Peter, The link is the following, as can be see in the article Yellow Unicorn Puffle. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:25, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE RE RE RE:New Puffles Hi Peter, This could be possible. As a non-member i do hope so, but based on the history of puffles, im kinda skeptical. I suppose that the best thing to do is to stay optimistic about it, and then enjoy the good parts of the party, whether they include puffles for non-members or not. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:40, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Ghost Puffle Sprite Hi Peter, Do you refer to this video on disney's channel? If so, i'm afraid that there's no way of extracting a swf sprite from one of their vids. As for your other question, i do have the 3rd anniversary hat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Strange Puffle Hi Peter, Not really sure. Could be just another illustration of the rainbow puffle, but i'm not sure. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:56, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. i checked the puffle items file, and it doesn't seem like it's a puffle item that it's wearing. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:57, October 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Strange Puffle I don't know, sorry. 11:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Puffle hats Hi Pete, I'll go over the hat list soon today. As for the hat, i'm not sure, but perhaps Sandorl has come across something like that while browsing through CP files. Maybe he's the right guy to ask about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:28, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Plagerism Congrats! You have not plagerised within a month! And I am not Penguin-Pal Redidy Penguin (talk) 11:41, October 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Plz tell me Hi Pete, All right, no problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:46, October 14, 2014 (UTC) RE RE Plagerism I think it is a Rainbow Puffle that has a RANDOM Puffle Hat and was accidentaly sprinkled or spayed with water. Redidy Penguin (talk) 11:56, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok Hi Pete, Ok, so i've added the missing links, and also sorted the page a bit. Thanks for the notice about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Taste the Rainbow Its not anything that actually exists, thats for sure. Watatsuki (talk) 21:51, October 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Strange Puffle Again Hi Pete, Based on the fact that we have no info about this puffle, i think it would be best not to try and identify it or try to create a new puffle type for it; as the only info is really the image, any further info about it could be or lead to rumors. Perhaps at some point the team will release some info, which will allow us to determine whether it's a rainbow puffle, a new species, some puffle item, or something else. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:16, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:One More thing Hi Pete, That gray puffle isn't really a puffle- it has been a placeholder ever since the puffle interface was released in 2011, although some people have reported loading bugs on which their puffle appears gray. As for my age, it's not something that i'm really like to talk about online. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:chat Hi Pete, Don't worry, these are just some occasional bugs, usually when somehting is updated in the chat system. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:09, October 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Puffles Hi Peter, I deleted your edits on Puffles because they were unsourced. You used the phrase, "It has been stated," however, you failed to provide a source where it actually WAS stated. Additionally, even if these claims actually were formally stated somewhere, there is no source that this "big thing happening with puffles" actually has something to do with the Fog Forest. Thank you, --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 11:56, October 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hot Pink Puffle Hi Peter, It's been speculated during the 2011 Puffle Party that a new Hot Pink puffle is planned hot pink puffle, as the letters in the logo were colored by the order of the puffle's release, with an additional magenta color (or hot pink). This puffle, however, is not real and these are just rumors. I've actually not heard about these rumors in the last 2 years or so, and i'm not sure if CP has plans for stuff like that in the future. As for your other question, CP's current contact method is by going here, and selecting Club Penguin Online Next, and then selecting a message category and filling the fields. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:06, October 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Gariwald's Puffle Hi Pete, I've restored the page Gariwald's Puffle for you. You might wanna put the construction template if you are about to do some continues cleanup. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:48, October 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Halloween Party 2014 free items Hi Peter, I've been busy lately with schoolwork, but i could try and upload as much images as i can. For clothing items, there are many methods, but you can check this method that i mostly use for icons. As for your other question, i haven't been to the party yet per school, so i recommend asking someone else. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:43, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Please don't undo revision without a good reason. I've fixed up the image, It needs to have the size and the image type, or it wont work. Pokémon TD (talk) 12:51, October 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:April Fools 2008 green puffle player card Hi Pete, This wasn't exaclty a transformation- as all players were given this sprite in-game- but i don't know about it more than you. I'd recommend contacting Shurow or Hey.you, as they began playing CP before April Fools 2008. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :It was only the sprite that changed, not the player card. (See this video at 12 seconds in for proof.) :-- 00:50, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Non-sprite Items Hi Pete, The easiest way to find out about it is by viewing the file that you want to find its swf link (opening the catalog/book, wearing the item that you want to see its sprite, open the newspaper, etc.) and then in a new tab go to about:cache in the URL bar. This will show the most recent files thatyobrowser has requested (so it's recommended to do that in empty servers so you also don't get files from other players' clothing, etc.. You can then use Ctrl+F to look for ".swf" for finding it more easily. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:34, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:fairy backgrouunds Hi Pete, I'm not exactly aware of this transformation's behavior under different conditions (e.g. what happens to your current background or what happens if you select one after applying it), and its data in the clothing JSON file doesn't exist (as for now), so i'm afraid i can't answer this question, other than the fact that indeed, its files match the URLs of background items. Though i certainly cannot be classified as a background, as it has no icon and cannot ve worn via the inventory. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:12, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi, Dark aqua, green, light blue ... not really sure. Going from his in-game sprite, however, he looks to be dark aqua. Cya around, --Roger6881 (talk) 10:53, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :As for the other issue, i believe it's here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:26, November 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: ID 0 Hi, I don't think we have an 'ID 0'; do you have an item in mind? --Roger6881 (talk) 13:37, November 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:dark aqua Hi Pete, This isn't a real color/item, as sometimes characters' colors have different shades in some places (a similar thing also happened with some issues of the Treasure Book), not every shade deserves a page of its own. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:34, November 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE RE:dark aqua Hi Pete, The existing articles should eb based on some real info, although relative to others, the unknown blue is slightly more edgy. There was also a "Light Aqua" article once which was deleted for similar reasons. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:26, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Rollbackin Well, its a right. It allows you to quickly undo edits, and it removes the undid edit from recent activity, lessening the possibility the edit is added back. It is used primarily for edits that are obvious why they ahouldnt be added, or vandalism, as reverting an edit does not let you type a summary, which could be used for explaining why you think an edit shouldnt belong when undoing an edit. Also, rollbacks here can now move files, which can be used to make things easy to be searched or somethin. Watatsuki (talk) 13:07, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Old Aqua Hi Pete, In this file you can view all the old Aqua sprites, as well as some custom made, if i understand your request correctly. It's in the SVG format, but you can download a PNG thumb of it or load it as PNG if you're using animage editor such as GIMP or Photoshop, and yet doesn't want to download a SVG editor (such as Inkscape). As for your other question, these emoticons have only ever appeared in art by the team and not officially in-game, and only those who've been featured in-game are currently included, but you're welcome to add them in a new section/sub section if you think the rest should be added as well. Though as for the puffle emoticon, it doesn't seem like a higher-quality version (or a vectorized version, e.g. from a SWF file) is available. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:22, November 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Rollback or something like that Hi Pete, For being given rollback rights, you need to be elected via a community vote (Club Penguin Wiki:Rollback Promotions), which is done when someone asks an admin to add a vote section for you (users can't ask or hint others to nominate them). The page has some more info about the process, though there aren't too many details to be written- just a nomination and a vote. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) news paper hey pete wanna help with the weekly reports? if so http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Classified_I.D/the_weekly_reports_now_hiring. Classified I.D (talk) 06:01, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Music on Talk Page Hi Peter, I hope you had some good time in your trip! There are 3 ways to do that: #Upload the file to the wiki, and add it as an ordinary fike (like ). Unlike the next 2 examples, it won't autoplay this way. #For autoplaying cp music, use Template:EmbedMusic (description in the template page). #For autoplaying other music, use Template:MusicPlay (description in the template page). If you need some further help, feel free to contact again :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:56, February 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:Uploading Sound? Hi again pete, Uploading sound is done via , like when uploading ordinary files. The file format should be ogg'. If you have a music file in another format, such as mp3, it can be converted to ogg using online tools, such as this one, and then uploaded to the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:10, February 15, 2015 (UTC)